


Mixed Experiences

by thecarrotofshuutoku (merthur_at_221b)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And multiple times subsequently following, Dont take this too seriously guys, Drabble, Eludes to nsfw at the end but its a fade out, M/M, Mentor/Underling AU, The only thing i know about how publishing works is from school story by andrew clements, Which i read for the first time in second grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthur_at_221b/pseuds/thecarrotofshuutoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Oikawa is suffering, when working under Iwaizumi Hajime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Experiences

Oikawa was not used to... this, whatever this was. Not neccesarily the part about interning at a publishing firm. Usually, it's not under the best in the editorial department, but it happens.

In any case, there's no way Oikawa would complain about working under someone like that- it was invaluable experience, and helped him get a foot in the door in publishing companies all across Japan.

What's unusual is how head over heels Oikawa is for his mentor, Iwaizumi Hajime. It's been a struggle, these past few weeks.  
It was definitely a mixed experience, to say the least. 

The early morning commute to work was fine. What wasn't fine was how Iwaizumi's  (who Oikawa had taken to calling Iwa-chan, much to Iwaizumi's chagrin,) eyes crinkled whenever he yawned, or how the smell of his morning cigarette and black coffee clung to his clothing and wafted off of him for hours. It quickly became the smell Oikawa closely associated with Iwa-chan.

Another thing that wasn't fine was how extremely fine Iwa-chan looked in a tight button-down and clingy slacks. Seriously, it should be illegal to look that good in a work environment.

And Oikawa was 100% certain that Iwa-chan knew exactly what he was doing, making cute faces and dressing in such a way! It was near indecent.

Oikawa had a few tricks of his own, though. He wouldn't be beat so easily.

"Who the hell does there hair for an office job at 7 in the morning? Shittykawa, where are your priorities?" Iwa-chan asked, shaking Oikawa from his thoughts.

'Shittykawa' cracked a grin. "How rude, Iwa-chan. Not everyone is suited to look like a hedgehog, unlike some one I could mention."

"And you call me rude?"

Both of them laughed softly. Mornings usually started like this, once they got comfortable with each other- which took a much shorter time than any other person Oikawa has ever worked under.

Iwa-chan cleared his throat, signaling that he wanted to get down to business. "Do you have your notes from the novel I asked you to read over the weekend?"

Oikawa rifled through his folder. "Ah, yes. Right here. Do you want to read it and then discuss, or just talk it over now?"

"I'm feeling kind. Let's just get it over with now," Iwa-chan said, plopping in his chair.  
Oikawa straightened up, ready to deliver his well-prepared notes.

"I felt like the universe was well developed throughout the novel, but I think that the information was given out at awkward points, like they were after thoughts to cover up any plot holes, rather than anything that was useful to making the reader have a greater and more in - depth understanding. The plot had a good pacing, but I think that the rising action was very drawn out, considering the target audience. It would do better to condense that section, and then make the presentation of information about the universe longer and more compact. Dialogue seemed very stilted, and didn't flow. The narration style was very aesthetically pleasing, and has a poetic lilt, but it also allowed for a little too much rambling and going off on a tangent. I sectioned off those parts in the novel with post-its. And, I think that's it overall. Of course, there were sentence structure issues sprinkled throughout, along with the usual need for better syntax and grammar mistakes. I marked those, as well."

Oikawa let out a breath. Up until this point, he had been simply going over Iwa-chan's notes, looking at all the drafts,  comparing and identifying the techniques Iwa-chan had used and then applying them to books in either the slush pile- novels sent in without an agent or anything more than a postage stamp. Usually reserved specifically for newbies trying to work their way up and get experience, or for interns. Which Oikawa is.

Iwa-chan thought over what Oikawa said appreciatively. 

"Not bad. For a newbie, at least," Iwaizumi said, leaning back. Oikawa's throat tightened at the last part of the sentance. No matter how true it was, he slightly resented not being recognized.

Iwaizumi didn't miss the motion, but he didn't comment on it."Remember how you commented that the author tried to cover their ass, covering up plot holes?" Iwa-chan said, picking at his fingernails.

"Yes," Oikawa said slowly, wracking his mind for anything that he might have missed. Iwaizumi just lifted his head to meet Oikawa's frantic eyes, gaze calm. He was clearly waiting for Oikawa to come up with it on his own.

"Um... let's see... ahh..." Oikawa said, lulling out his copy of the novel, flipping through the pages. Iwa-chan had barely said anything, yet the tension was almost palpable!  
Iwaizumi sighed dramatically.  
"Do you want a hint?"

Oikawa kept his eyes shifted down, refusing to meet those steely eyes.

"Well, you need one. What was the protagonist given at the beginning of the novel?"

Oikawa stopped flipping. He looked up, his scared expression replaced with one of relief and even a little excitement.

"Oh! The stranger gave them a piece of advice, said it would be very important, but the protagonist never expounded on it! You're not supposed to assume that the reader will pick up on those details, so even though the plot addressed the issue, the narrator never outright said it!"

Oikawa felt himself flush. The excitement of figuring it out, and the small look of pride Iwa-chan had on his face almost made the temporary embarrassment he felt earlier dissappear.

"Correct. Today, I've got an author meeting, so I have a list of chores for you to do. If you finish earlier, grab something from slush and text me which office room you're in. Likewise, if I finish early, I'll let you know you can come back," Iwaizumi said, handing Oikawa the list.  
He quickly skimmed it. Everything looked familiar to him, nothing too stressful.

"Thanks, Iwa-chan. Try not to miss me too much," Oikawa joked, throwing up a peace sign and walking out the door with his bag before Iwa-chan could find a projectile.  
Things carried on like this for the next months, up until Oikawa's internship expired. Both of them grew progessively closer, more and more non-work related texts, and lunch meeting over the weekend where conversations strayed to more than just the latest idea from Sugawara in marketing, or the latest antics from Hinata in publicity.

On the day that Oikawa turned in his resume, and the day that he moved out from Iwaizumi's office, he felt bold.  
"Iwa-chan, how long do you think it will take for management to give me an answer?" Oikawa asked, delaying his leave. He had a plan to finally win over his Iwa-chan, and it would be ideal if it could happen inside this office.

"Could be anywhere from a few weeks to six months. Why? You've been through this process plenty of times," Iwaizumi answered, leaning slightly back onto the edge of his desk, chin uplifted to meet Oikawa's gaze.  
Oikawa walked forward a few steps, rapidly violating multiple personal - space barriers.  
He smiled down, and placed on hand on Iwaizumi's upper thigh and the other on that strong, chiseled chin.

"I want to know how long I can do this with you until it gets unethical."

His blood is pounding in his ears, but Oikawa is certain it doesn't show.

He hopes.

Iwaizumi, apparently impatient, rests his hands on Oikawa's hips like they've been doing it for far longer than they have even known each others name.

"Unethical, my ass. Trashykawa, I won't let anything stop us," he says, the tips of his ears bright red.

"Iwa-chan is so romantic." It comes out like a purr.

Slowly, deliberately, Oikawa is the first to break the distance, and it shatters around them as their lips touch, and their bodies melt together.

It's everything Oikawa could have hoped. He can even taste some of the morning's black coffee in Iwaizumi's both, and he smiles into the kiss.

After a few moments, Iwaizumi slowly withdraws.

"I have been waiting way too long for that," he says breathlessly.

Oikawa giggles gently. He whispers into Iwaizumi's ear, "I locked your door."

Iwaizumi does not miss the implications. He flushes again, and somehow manages to not make eye contact.

"You were worried about being unethical?" Iwaizumi laughs gently into Oikawa's ear, and it sends a shiver of pleasure down his spine. 

"What are we waiting for then, idiot?"


End file.
